Alex Shade
Sup. I may or may not finish this story. I will make another story titled "The 5th Crusade". I will write an excerpt from it in a page titled "The 5th Crusade: Prologue". I would advise you all to read the latter first. For those of you who actually care, please comment on which one you like more. I am writing this at 9:28 on 1-26-11. 1-It All Begins I'm going to start from the beginning of today. But just to let you know, when I woke up this morning, I had no idea what would happen today. And, usually, I'm okay with that. But today, it would've been nice to get, like, a little bit of a warning. 'Cause if I knew then what I know now, I probably would've just stayed in bed. But maybe I wouldn't have. I woke up screaming. I know you're thinking, "This guy is insane!" But if you were me, you'd be thinking, "Who in Hades name are Percy and Thalia!" But if you were me in the dream, you'd be thinking, "Crap, I'm dead!" And that's why I screamed. (Or yelled. Whichever one you prefer.) Now, you wanna rethink what ya thought. Wait. That didn't come out right. But you get the idea. So, when I was done with that, I got up, took a shower, put on a black T-shirt. You know. The usual. When I was ready, I put on my shoes, grabbed my wallet, my backpack, my fingerless gloves (and no, I don't wear the gloves 'cause I think they're cool. I wear them because they help when I'm fighting a monster. But I'll tell you that later.), my pocket knife, and my jacket, even though it was, like, 89 degrees outside. It was actually a gift from my dad, Hades. When I put the hood up, I turn invisible. It's also always fit the wearer and the temperature inside the jacket always felt nice no matter what the temperature was outside the jacket. Like when it's freezing out, it's warm in my jacket. And it's as hard as steel. Not as handy as my dad's helmet of darkness, but still cool. My wallet was a gift from my dad, too. It had an unlimited supply of money, but only drachmas or dollar bills. I couldn't, like, reach in and pull out a diamond. But I could reach in and pull out as many 100 dollar bills as I want. I walked up the steps in the back of my "apartment". I poked my head out the trapdoor-like panel at the top to see if anyone was there. No one was. Though I guess thats a given since it was about 6:15 in the morning. I threw the panel up, and jumped out. Then I started a decently long walk to an electronics store about halfway between where I live and the other side of Manhattan. I don't know what the name of the store is, though, because every time I look to read the name, it just gets jumbled up. I walked in and bought the new Xbox and PlayStation, even though there aren't any games for it yet except for a bunch of cheesy crap. I stuffed them into my backpack and left. I still had time to kill before any fun stores open, and I didn't want to go back to sleep, for obvious reasons. So for the next couple of hours, I just walked around Manhattan. The sun was walking down the sidewalk, thinking that maybe today, I wouldn't be put in a life-threatning situation. That's when he flew overhead just to prove me wrong. I looked up to see a black-winged angel in black Greek armor divebomb me. Emphasis on bomb. He hit me in a huge, black fire explosion.(Well, I'm pretty sure it's a he.) Then, holding me by the collar of my T-shirt, he lifted me out of the huge crater and into the air. And what I saw around me was not good. Most people who were around me when it happened were already dead. The ones who weren't... well, lets just say they won't be walking any time soon. Or lifting. Or moving much at all really. So, I did what any "normal" person would do in that situation. I got pi**ed off and punched Angel-Dude in the gut. But this action was justified since my gloves had turned into strength-enhancing gauntlets. Another "gift" from my dad. So with my strength enhanced, that punch to the gut sent Angel-Dude flying onto a building. It also caused me to fall. I cushioned my fall with a dead body. I grabbed my pocket knife out of my pocket. My knife was one of those kinds where you move a slidy-thingy over then up to open. I did that and It grew into a steel hand-and-a-half sword with a blue glow in the blade. I had named it Oblivion, just because I thought it was a cool name. Then I willed my shoes to change into strength enhancing boots, sorta like my gauntlets. So when I was ready, I jumped to the top of the building that Angel-Dude got punched onto. When I was up there, I looked around for Angel-Dude, but I didn't see him. "Where the hell are you!" I yelled. I heard something behind me and spun around and saw Angel-Dude five feet away. There was a dent in his breastplate from where I punched him. He opened his mouth to speak, and when he did, his voice sounded what like I think girls would consider charming. "Alex, I think the real question you want to ask me is who the hell I am." He said. That was what I wanted to ask him. But I figured he would answer me with a riddle or something. I tried to think of what to say next, but I just ended up mumbling. "Well yeah, but...how did you..." Then I thought, How did he know my name? And that led me to think, Has he been spying on me? And finally, I thought, I bet somebody stole the Xbox and PS4. But the last thought wasn't as important as the other ones. Particularly the second one. I mean, why would he want to spy on me? The thought of him flying overhead whenever I was outside made me angry. So I thought I could either: A-Walk away and hope he'll leave me alone, B-Run him through, or C-Do a little dance. I circled B on my mental pop quiz. I ran at Angel-Dude and tried to stabbed at his chest with Oblivion, but at the last second, he sidestepped, grabbed my face, swung me around in a circle, and threw me back the way I came. 2-I Use A Mood Sword I was on the floor and ten feet away when I heard Angel-Dude laughing behind me. It sounded as if he were in pain. "Did you actually think you could beat me! Foolish child! I wanted to point out that I was 16 and that would make me a teenager, not a child. But I bit my tongue, got up off the ground, and picked up Oblivion. I was soaking wet because when he hit me, I went flying into one of those mini water towers. There was some blood swirling in the water. My blood. I thought. I rubbed my hands against my face. A spike of pain came when I rubbed over my nose. I brought my hand down to look at it. There was blood on it. But I sort of...dropped it. It spilled out of my hand like water, even though there hardly any water ended up in my hand. Blood does that since I'm Hades kid. With most people, seeing their own blood makes them dizzy.But it makes me mad. Oblivion changed color from blue to red. It does that whenever my mood changes. Like a mood sword. Red is angry, oarange is frustrated, yellow is happy, and blue, like, nuetral. I think that there's other emotions, but those are the only ones I've felt when I have the sword. I lunged out blindly with Oblivion and missed him by probably about an inch. But the odd thing was, he seemed to be watching me. Studying me. And when I looked in his eyes, I didn't see any emotion. Not madness, not happiness, not even anger. Nothing. But that didn't mean he didn't try to kill me. I swung again, this time upward, but I missed again. "You can't beat me, Alex." He said, which was pretty much what I was thinking. But I pushed that thought out of my head and resumed my attack. He dodged my first swing by flying into the air like a wuss. I slashed at him again before he got to high. Angel-Dude dodged again, but this time I was ready for his wussiness. I threw Oblivion at him. The blade missed him, but the hilt of the sword hit his wing. And pretty hard too, from the looks of it. He started falling towards me, so I turned around and ran for two seconds before he landed on me. And he hit me hard. So hard that if there was an idiot under us, he would complain that the people above him make too much noise. Which would be impossible since he's on the top floor. Which is why I said idiot. And why I...wait a sec. What was I doing again? Oh yeah. I was getting my a** handed to me by this freak of nature. Anyway, he hit me hard. Then I think he kinda bounced off me and skidded forward, right under the messed up water tower, which was still pouring out water. I got up and saw him trying to fly, but apperently, he'd broken his wing in the fall and it hadn't healed yet. I put my Oblivion away. "Not so tough now, are you?" I gloated. "No," he said. Then I heard a pop and saw his wing straighten. "But now I am." He started laughing. "What are you!?" I said. Angel-Dude stopped laughing but kept smiling. "Why, Alex, can't you see? I'm an angel." I responded something really smart, like, "Uhh." Angel-Dude rolled his eyes. "Oh gods. Did you have ''to be an idiot?" That ticked me off. I wanted to know why he attacked me. And how he knew my name. So both of those reasons made me say, "What in Hades name is wrong with you!? What did I ever do to you!? I can tell your a monster, but you don't seem braindead! I mean...what in Hades name is wrong with you!?" He just casually got up as I stood there breathing heavily. "I can tell you're angry, and I have no intention of staying longer than I need to," He said, "So, to answer your question Alex...Hades actually has very much to do with what's wrong with me." And with that, he took of. Oblivion turned orange. "Aw...come on!" I yelled. But it wasn't all bad. Since Angel-Dude got soaked when he crashed into me, he left a trail of water droplets that I could follow. I started to do just that, but I stopped because that little voice in my head was asking whether or not I really wanted to get into this. I told the voice to shut up, pulled my hood up, and started following Angel-Dude's trail of breadcrumbs. 3-I Meet The Girl Of My Dreams You know, there are times when I'm confused, and I look up at the sky, think about the Fates, and basically say, "What the fu**!" This was one of those times. I had been following Angel-Dude's trail of water for a couple hours, so it was, like, 5:30. The trail led me to Central Park, where there was some festival about the park's anniversary or something. And the reason that I cursed the Fates is because I couldn't find the water drops any more when they went into the grass. I was looking around for ten minutes when I gave up, sat down on a park bench, laid my head back, closed my eyes, and started listening to music on my iPod with only one headphone in so if Angel-Dude was here, he couldn't sneak up on me. After a little while I just kind of zoned out, but then someone bumped the back of my head and I became alert again. I started looking around for anything suspicious. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was a police car parked at the edge of the park. And an old lady was feeding the birds. Then, for some reason, something caught my attention. There was guy and a girl arguing. The guy had short, brown hair and the girl had straight, shoulder-length, black hair with 3 silver streaks through it. One going down each side of her head and one going down the back. I wondered why I noticed them out of all these people, and then it hit me. That girl was the same one in me dream this morning. What was her name...Thalia. But the guy wasn't in the dream. I kept watching them. I couldn't tell what they were arguing about, but they both looked pretty mad. Then the guy did something that put him at the top of my list of a**holes. He hit the Thalia ''in the face. She held her face for about two seconds then lunged at the guy, pinned him to the ground, and started hitting and scratching at everywhere above his chest. I got up and started to run over to them. By the time I got there, a police officer was pulling Thalia off the guy. When I saw his face I almost laughed. He looked like a UFC fighter after they were done in the ring, with a blck eye and a swollen lip. All Thalia had was a red spot on her cheek. Then the guy said "She attacked me!" the officer put hand-cuffs on Thalia. But what surprised me even more was the fact that no one objected to it. They all just watch as the officer took Thalia away. And the worst part was that I was one of those people. What the hell was I doing? Here I was at the police station, at 10:00, bailing Thalia out of jail. Well, I don't know if a minor was able to bail someone out of jail legally, but I just gave the fat police officer at the desk a couple thoasand dollars and he got a key, unlocked Thalia's cell, and told us to leave before his partner came back. I was planning on waiting until we got to my house to explain so we could get there fast. I already got attacked once that day, and I didn't really want to go for a second time. But Thalia didn't want to wait. As soon as we were two blocks away from the police station, she whispered, "Why did you do that." "What, no 'Thank you'." She glared at me. I glared back and said "Hey, can this wait. I want to get home before something bad happens." "What do you mean 'something bad'." "That doesn't matter. But what does matter is getting home." "I don't care. Tell me." I sighed and said, "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." "I doubt that." I thought about what to say next for a little bit. Then I groaned to myself, pulled Thalia into an alley and said, "I swear on the River Styx that I will explain everything. Just do exactly what I say until we get home." She opened her mouth to say something, but then she must've noticed the River Styx part. She closed her mouth and nodded. I released the breath that I hadn't even known I'd been holding. I started to leave the alley when she said, "Can you at least tell me your name." "Alex" I yelled back as she started to catch up. "Alex Shade." 4-I'm Not Alone TO BE FINISHED Category:Assassin52